herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films)
Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the deuteragonist of the original Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi. Her part was played by Kirsten Dunst (who also played Judy Shepherd in Jumanji and Christy Fimple in Small Soldiers) in all three films in the Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy between 2002 and 2007. She's the love interest of Peter Parker and later girlfriend. She was once a ex-fiancée of John Jameson and once ex-boyfriend of Flash Thompson include Harry Osborn. History ''Spider-Man Mary Jane is Peter Parker's childhood and high school crush. At the time, she was dating the high school bully, Flash Thompson, but breaks up with him at their high school graduation ceremony. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, Mary Jane begins to pursue a career in acting, but she secretly waitresses at a diner after being rejected at an audition. Peter's friend, Harry Osborn is her first boyfriend after leaving high school, but when she was rescued by Spider-Man, when attacked by The Green Goblin, she become attracted to him. After he later saves her from several men in an alley, the two share an iconic kiss. She grows distant from Harry and closer to Peter when she realizes how much he cares for her. After Harry sees Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, he gets angry and breaks up with her. Harry's father Norman Osborn, now knows of Spider-Man's secret identity and finds out about his feelings for Mary Jane from his son. As his criminal alter ego, The Green Goblin, he kidnaps her and holds her over the Queensboro Bridge, telling Spider-Man that he must choose between her and a group of children caught in the Roosevelt Island tram car. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the children, however and The Green Goblin is killed in an ensuing fight. At Norman's funeral, Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves him and they kiss. Peter, who decides that for her protection they can't be together, gently rejects her. She was heartbroken, but as he leaves, she realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man and suspects that he's the superhero. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Mary Jane still wants to start a relationship with Peter, who still resists because he fears for her safety. In her frustration, Mary Jane goes on to have a relationship with John Jameson, the astronaut son of The Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Prior to this, Harry said that she was waiting for him. Much to Peter's delight, he sees her billboard picturing her modeling for a perfume near Joe's Pizza where he works. Later, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is not what he wants and he now attempts to start a relationship with her. Mary Jane pushes him away this time, because she's getting married to John Jameson, but secretly want a relationship with Peter, although she tries to convince herself otherwise. She is also angry at Peter because he fails to see her star in The Importance of Being Earnest, which John, Harry and Aunt May have all seen (even her father went backstage, albeit to ask for money), yet Peter's absences also verifies her suspicion that he is Spider-Man but waiting for a chance of him admitting it or seeing him unmasked herself. When Peter does arrive to see it the first time, a Snooty Usher stops him for being late. The second attempt to see it, which is successful, is when he tries to reconnect with her. After Mary Jane kisses John, in a manner that is reminiscent of the upside-down kiss between her and Spider-Man from the first film, she realizes that she does not truly love John and still wants a relationship with Peter. She meets Peter in a coffee shop where she asks for a kiss to confirm her belief that he is Spider-Man. She even asks him if he loves her which he falsely replies, "I don't", for the sake of his superhero responsibilities and her safety. Just before Peter can kiss her, Doctor Octopus kidnaps her and runs away. Doctor Octopus takes her to an abandoned pier where Spider-Man confronts him. Spider-Man pulls his mask off in hopes of getting Doctor Octopus to come back to his human senses, and Mary Jane sees that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are one and the same. After Doctor Octopus reforms and sacrifices himself to save New York, Spider-Man and Mary Jane share a moment together where Spider-Man finally admits that he does love Mary Jane, but cares more for her safety. At the film's end, Mary Jane prepares to marry John Jameson, but she leaves him at the altar, goes to Peter's apartment, reveals that she's in love with Peter and is prepared to face whatever risks their relationship may bring as a result of his alter-ego. Spider-Man 3 Both Mary Jane and Harry now know that Peter is Spider-Man. In the film, Peter is intending to ask Mary Jane to marry him. When he reports the good news to his Aunt May, she was delighted and asks Peter to give her engagement ring as a gift to Mary Jane. However, Peter becomes slightly overconfident due to Spider-Man's success. Meanwhile, Mary Jane's Broadway debut takes a turn for the worse when her performance gets bad reviews. Unaware of this incident, Peter accidentally pushes Mary Jane away, thinking he understands her situation. She also begins a rivalry with Gwen Stacy for Peter's affections. Having been replaced on Broadway by her understudy and then having to work at a jazz club, Mary Jane and Peter's relationship worsens when Spider-Man is unexpectedly kissed by Gwen Stacy in front of a whole crowd of people the same way Mary Jane kissed Spider-Man in the first film. When Peter attempts to propose to Mary Jane that same night, Gwen appears at the same restaurant and talks with him. Then, Mary Jane leaves, furious. Mary Jane, feeling alone and despondent, calls Harry, who recently lost his memory and hatred of Spider-Man after being defeated in an aerial battle as the New Goblin. They renew their bond, and in a moment of joy, Mary Jane kisses Harry. Realizing what she is doing, Mary Jane quickly leaves. The emotional turmoil restores Harry's memories and his mission to destroy Spider-Man as the New Goblin. He confronts MJ in her apartment and threatens to kill Peter if she does not break up with him. Following Harry's orders, she breaks up with Peter. Peter, heartbroken and upset, refuses to tolerate these tragedies and turns to the symbiote suit which enhances his aggression. One night, Peter decides to go to Mary Jane's jazz club with Gwen. He shows her up on stage by playing the piano, and makes a big show of dancing with Gwen. Gwen, realizing that she is being used as a prop to make Mary Jane jealous, apologizes and leaves. Mary Jane is still visibly shaken when Peter confronts her at the bar, and he is assaulted by two of the club's bouncers. A fight ensues, and Mary Jane tries to stop Peter. Thinking she is another bouncer, Peter strikes her. Peter, realizing what the evil symbiote is trying to do, leaves the club. Peter tears the symbiote off his body at a church bell-tower. During the struggle, it falls on Eddie Brock standing below and creates Venom. At his apartment, Peter fears that even though the symbiote was responsible for current events, he may not be able to put Mary Jane first, and gives his wedding ring back to Aunt May, who convinces him that if he tries his best, he can put things right. Meanwhile Venom kidnaps Mary Jane, holding her hostage at a construction site where a climatic battle takes place between the team of Venom and the The Sandman against Spider-Man and Harry Osborn a.k.a. the "New Goblin". During the fight, Harry defeats Sandman, but is impaled by Venom with his own glider after jumping in the way of Venom attempting to impale Peter. After Peter defeats Venom, he goes over to the mortally wounded Harry, alongside whom Mary Jane is also present. Harry dies in Mary Jane's arms after mending his friendship with Peter. After attending their friend's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile and dance together at her jazz club Gallery Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg|Mary Jane in ''Spider-Man (2002) Mary Jane smiling kindly.png|MJ in Spider-Man 2 Mary Jane Watson 10.jpg|MJ in Spider-Man 3 Mary Jane Watson about to be dropped to her doom.png|The Green Goblin threatening MJ's life Mary Jane Watson 2.jpg Mary Jane Watson 3.jpg Mary Jane Watson 9.jpg 007SM3 Tobey Maguire 024.jpg|MJ with Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson 8.jpg Mary Jane Watson 6.jpg Mary Jane Watson 11.jpg Mary Jane.jpg Mary Jane 2.jpg Mary Jane Watson 5.jpg|MJ & The Green Goblin in the Video Game Kirsten-Dunst-as-Mary-Jane-in-Columbia-Pictures-Spider-Man-2002-2.jpg Kirsten-dunst-mary-jane-watson.jpg Mary Jane Watson 13.jpg|Mary Jane smiles Mary Jane Watson 12.jpg Mary Jane Watson 14.jpg|Mary Jane was surprised that Peter have feeling for her Peter and Mary Jane.jpg Mary Jane Watson 15.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man.jpg Mary Jane Watson 16.jpg|Mary Jane's wedding dress Mary Jane and Doc Ock.jpg|Mary Jane was held by Doc Ock Mary Jane Watson 17.jpg Peter and Mary Jane 2.jpg Mary Jane Watson 18.jpg Mary Jane smiles.jpg|Mary Jane smiles Mary Jane Watson 19.jpg Mary Jane Watson 20.jpg Mary Jane Watson 21.jpg Mary Jane Watson 22.jpg Mary Jane Watson 23.jpg Mary Jane Watson 24.jpg Mary Jane and Harry.jpg Peter and Mary Jane 4.jpg Mary Jane Watson 25.jpg Mary Jane Watson 26.jpg|Mary Jane Watson's Appearance Mary Jane smiles 3.jpg Mary Jane Watson 27.jpg|Mary Jane is doing a play Mary Jane and Harry 2.jpg|MJ with Harry Osborne Mary Jane Watson 28.jpg Mary Jane Watson 29.jpg Mary Jane Watson 30.jpg Spider-Man save Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane was saved by Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson 31.jpg Mary Jane Watson 32.jpg Mary Jane's Sadness.jpg Mary Jane Watson 33.jpg Mary Jane Watson 34.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 4.jpg|Mary Jane and Peter's kiss Mary Jane Watson 35.jpg|"Who are you?" Mary Jane Watson 36.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 5.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 6.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 7.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 8.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 9.jpg|Peter and Mary Jane kiss Mary Jane and Spider-Man 2.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 11.jpg Mary Jane and Peter 12.jpg|Mary Jane and Peter kiss Mary Jane kiss Spider-Man.jpg|Mary Jane kiss Spider-Man for saving her twice Mary Jane and John.jpg|Mary Jane kiss John after realizing that he wasn't the one Mary Jane and Spider-Man 3.jpg Mary Jane's anger.jpg Mary Jane Watson 38.jpg Mary Jane Watson 39.jpg Mary Jane and The Green Goblin.jpg Mary Jane and The Green Goblin 2.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 4.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 5.jpg Mary Jane Watson 40.jpg|Mary Jane's screaming Mary Jane Watson 41.jpg Mary Jane Watson 42.jpg Mary Jane smiles 5.jpg|Mary Jane smiles Mary Jane Watson 43.jpg|Mary Jane warns Spider-Man that he's in trouble Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Living Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pure of heart Category:Victims Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sony Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Ingenue Category:Femme Fatale Category:Independent Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Unknown Fate Category:Final Girls Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Childhood friends Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Adventurers